Mummy Dearest
by Royal Detective
Summary: Cedric goes to Mystic Meadows to visit his mother for the day and while he's there Winifred has a realization that her son is distant and upset. Perhaps a heart to heart with his mother will cheer up the sorcerer. Please read and review!


_**A/N:**_ I was very excited about this story but now that it is in my hands I became really unsure how I was going to write this one. I mean I wrote Cedric and Winifred stories once or maybe more I just wasn't sure how I was going to write a whole day! That is what got me to putting this off during the three day weekend. I had planned to have this one already done so I get started on my next one but sometimes ideas could get you really stumped. Hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

 _ **Note:**_ There will be references to AquaTurqoise's and my past stories

* * *

 _ **Mummy Dearest**_

Visiting his parents at Mystic Meadows was something Cedric did not want to put off but due to all that had been happening it could not be helped. Not only did he have relationships to repair but he and his apprentice had to deal with quite a few enemies that had crossed their path. What had happened to the peace and quiet that had once inhabited Enchancia? It was like evil had started to spread as though it were some sort of disease but the sorcerer knew that wasn't the case.

As he walked up to his parent's cottage Cedric was greeted by a excited Winifred. She wrapped her arms around him then kissed his forehead making the man surprised. The sorcerer had been use to his mother's affectionate embraces in the past but he guessed he was too deep in thought to be ready for them this time.

"Oh Cedykins, it's so good to see you again. When you had informed me you were coming to visit I baked some fly cakes. Did Princess Sofia come with you?"

"No, she's visiting Duchess Matilda this weekend. She and I have been quite busy lately so we both decided to get away from the castle for a day or two. Naturally, I decided to use the day off King Roland gave me and come visit." Cedric explained as they both walked into cottage.

"You got a day off?" Winifred asked shocked.

"I am as surprised as you are but eventually I'll explain that before I leave. Where's father?"

"He's hosting some game of bingo with the others at Marshack's for me but enough about your father, come and relax dear."

During his visit Cedric and Winifred went through a few extra boxes that held a few of his and Cordelia's childhood portraits and magical toys. Winifred had told him she thought he would like to keep some of these things since she and Goodwyn had plans to clean up the attic.

Once that was accomplished they relaxed by playing a few magical games that had been long forgotten. Perhaps before Cordelia and Calista left Enchancia the family could have a game night. It had been quite some time since their family had their good times together.

When it was close to lunch time Winifred packed a picinic basket and made sure to added a couple of fly cakes.

"It's getting close to spring, I expect all sorts animals will be returning and plants will start to grow soon." Winifred sad as they observed the environment around them.

"Indeed, I hope it comes before I run out of ingredients. That is the last thing I want to deal with right now." Cedric said as he laid back on the blanket they had spread out on the ground.

Hearing the meaning behind this statement Winifred decided now was the time ask what was on her son's mind, he had seemed a bit distant nearly the whole day. It was clear that he needed her once again.

"So what exactly has been going on in Enchancia? Is that suspect from the Royal Prep ball still out to get Sofia?"

At the mention of that Cedric glared and answered "Oh he's still out there but he hasn't made another move for quite some time however...there have been quite a few enemies we've been dealing with lately as well as certain betrayal"

"Who?"

Cedric began explain how a lot of poeple had come threaten the kingdom, went after Sofia and Elena and tried to mess with amulet. "We've been dealing with a lot of enimies lately some mere magical criminals as well as one dangerous force that nearly killed Sofia but as most recently Wormwood has become fed up with me now that I've decided to not take over Ecnchancia anymore, he's found a new master."

"Oh dear," Winifred said. "that is a lot to be dealing with."

"And to top it all off, mother, Sofia has started to become real busy and secretive on me. She has this bracelet she wears on her arm and while I don't know what it is she's actually doing I fear she's going to put herself in danger. We've had a few fights over it and I keep asking about what's going on but she refuses to tell me! In a way, I believe she's afraid to tell me because she still has that fear I will still turn on her but I won't..." he said. "I promised I never would again."

Cedric sat up and looked towards his mother "I may have kept my evil intentions from her for a while but now I don't what to make of all this... I don't why she's starting to keep secrets from me. I fear if things don't change soon I may lose her and if I don't find out what's going on I won't be able to save her."

" She's not upset with you, dear, she may be protecting you and the others around her."

"But it's my job to protect her not the other way around! She's about to go into her teenage years but that still doesn't give her the right to put herself in danger!" Cedric sighed then laid his head on his knees and put his arms around his legs. "What am I to do?"

Winifred sat next to him and handed him a fly cake. "The only thing you can do is be there for her when the enemies do come after her but as for her secret you'll just have to be patient with her and believe she'll have the tools and knowledge she needs to protect herself. Sofia will tell you what here secret is Cedric, she's probably just waiting for the best time to tell it."

"But-" Cedric was about to argue until his mother interuptted.

"Whatever this secret job of hers is Cedric it is really important to her and is keeping the secret to protect you and others. Just wait and I believe she will explain everything soon."

Cedric still did not like the idea that Sofia was keeping secrets and getting into danger but what could he do? The last thing he wanted was a very upset Sofia but on the other hand if he didn't do something he would lose her forever. He guess his mother was right and he had to believe Sofia was be okay on these adventures she went on. He hoped Sofia didn't make him regret that decision." "I guess I can be patient."

"Good, now tell me about Wormwood's betrayal."

"All I'm going to say is that bird nearly sent me to the dungeon by stealing a crown from a museum but the only good thing that came out of that was earning King Roland's trust again."

"He'll regret what he's done, Cedykins, just you wait."

"Wait,wait, wait that's what you keep telling me and if I keep doing that I'll probably go mad." Cedric answered with a frown which made Winifred laugh.

"Just trust me, Cedykins and you'll find that mummy was right." she answered with a tight hug.

When Cedric left Mystic Meadows he was in better spirits. A day with his mother was just what he needed. She always did know how to cheer him up and he hoped she was right about Sofia and Wormwood but then again he never had to hope in the past. She had always turned out to be right and he had to guess she would be right about this as he took one of the left over fly cakes she had given him as treat to enjoy and share with Sofia and bit into one.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Short, I know but the next one will be a another chapter story.


End file.
